Episodio 079 (TMNT 2012)
Beyond the Known Universe es el septuagésimo noveno episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 y el primero de la cuarta temporada. Sinopsis Las Tortugas Ninja, April y Casey son rescatados, se encuentran con un extraño robot alienígena llamado Fugitoid, que lleva al equipo a una nueva aventura en el espacio. Sumario Como Leonardo resume en los eventos del episodio anterior. Con la pérdida de sus amigos, aliados y el Maestro Splinter, junto con la Tierra también, el Fugitoid los hace intentar aferrarse a algo mientras activa la capacidad de viaje en el tiempo de la nave Ulixes y lleva a las Tortugas Ninja, April y Casey de regreso en tiempo hasta seis meses antes de que los Triceratons invadieran y destruyeran la Tierra. Aunque las Tortugas se sienten aliviados al saber que Splinter y todos los demás están vivos de nuevo, el Fugitoid les recuerda que sera así solo durante seis meses, entonces la Tierra está condenada de nuevo. Peor aún, debido a los efectos de los agujeros negros en la estructura del espacio y el tiempo, no pueden retroceder en el tiempo repetidamente para evitar la destrucción de la Tierra una y otra vez. Solo tienen esta oportunidad de detener a los Triceratons, antes de que puedan recoger las piezas del Generador de Agujeros Negros del Corazón de la Oscuridad y completarlo, o la Tierra se perderá para siempre. Con eso fuera del camino, el Fugitoid se presenta a sí mismo como el Profesor Zaytan Honeycutt, enviado por el obispo aliado de las Tortugas para ayudarles, su cerebro humano descansa de manera segura dentro de su cuerpo androide, y luego hace que todos se aferren mientras los transporta ligeros a unos años de la Tierra para comenzar su búsqueda de las tres piezas del Corazón de la Oscuridad. Una vez fuera de la disformidad, las Tortugas, April y Casey absorben el esplendor de lo desconocido que los rodea, antes de que una fuerte explosión les haga darse cuenta de que los Ulixes se han dañado y están goteando hidrógeno y necesitan reparaciones. Los Fugitoides los muestran en la armería de la nave, donde se atan con nuevos trajes espaciales y armas diseñados por Utrom, antes de salir a disfrutar de la belleza del espacio. Desafortunadamente, su alegría por flotar a través del espacio llega a un abrupto final cuando se encuentran asediados por asteroides, obligándolos a regresar a la nave y teniendo que encontrar un puerto espacial para ser reparado y repostado. Pronto encuentran uno en el planeta cercano de Varanon (que no está en la jurisdicción de la Federación), y mientras el Fugitoid se queda para reparar y reabastecer los Ulixes, los demás se dirigen al puerto espacial para explorar. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las Tortugas, April y Casey se pongan del lado malo de varios mercaderes y lugareños alienígenas, que los persiguen hasta que se encuentran con el temido Lord Vringath Dregg, cuya conocida reputación envía a los alienígenas que perseguían pandilla corriendo por sus vidas para evitar la ira de Dregg. Cuando Dregg intenta comerse a Casey, April y el rescate de él por parte de las Tortugas hace que la última compra de Dregg sea destruida, para su furia y en represalia, golpea a sus guardaespaldas Vreen en la pandilla. Después de que los Vreen son derrotados, Dregg muestra que las Tortugas son superadas en gran medida ya que él fácilmente las domina personalmente antes de capturar a Abril, curioso de si ella era de la raza humana, o Terranos, como él dijo. Cuando April revela que en la Tierra, sus amables squash, furiosos por April matando a lo que él considera familia, Dregg intenta comérsela, solo para que April lo golpee en la boca con su blaster, liberándola, después de lo cual la pandilla huye de regreso a Los Ulixes. Regresan a bordo y se van antes de que Dregg pueda atraparlos, pero Dregg convoca a su propia nave, Hornitron, para que los persiga. Una vez en el rango, envía varios más de sus drones Vreen para atacar a los Ulixes. La pandilla puede luchar contra todos ellos, excepto uno, que lo hace adentro, antes de que las Tortugas, April y Casey trabajen juntas para destruirlo, lo que permite al Fugitoid activar el motor de urdimbre y transportarlos lejos de Dregg, quien jura venganza y jura cazarlos hasta que él termine sus vidas. Cuando la nave Ulixes emerge de la disformidad, las Tortugas, April y Casey celebran su victoria, pero se corta rápidamente cuando el Fugitoid revela que se han topado con la armada Triceraton, y la nave Ulixes está rodeada por naves de combate Triceraton. Curiosidades *Leo abre el episodio con una "bitácora de capitán" que detalla la destrucción de la Tierra, como una referencia a la franquicia de ciencia ficción Star Trek y su programa de televisión favorito, Space Heroes. *Este episodio marca la sexta nueva secuencia de apertura de la serie: **El edificio de Channel 6 se ve durante la nueva secuencia de apertura. **También se puede ver un Arnés Volador Triceraton en la abertura que explota la nave de Fugitoid. **Esta nueva apertura también marca la primera aparición en pantalla de Armaggon y Lord Dregg. **Extrañamente, al final de la secuencia de apertura, las Tortugas Ninja cuentan con sus armas normales, en lugar de las nuevas armas espaciales. *Fugitoid lleva a las Tortugas hasta seis meses atrás en el tiempo y es interpretado originalmente en inglés por David Tennant, mejor conocido por su papel como el Décimo Doctor en la serie Doctor Who. **El efecto del viaje en el tiempo también se parece a algunas de las secuencias de apertura de Doctor Who. *Cuando se ve a April usando un traje espacial amarillo con botas y cinturones blancos, es una referencia a su homóloga animada de 1987, ya que era su atuendo normal, mientras que su pistola láser se parece a una cámara. También se la ve así por primera vez ella esta parada exactamente en la misma pose que la imagen de promoción de su contraparte.Archivo:Abril 1987.pngArchivo:Space-April.jpg *El puerto espacial en el planeta Varanon está inspirado en el puerto espacial Mos Eisley en el planeta Tatooine visto en varias producciones de la franquicia Star Wars. **Ambos puertos espaciales se indican que son infames por estar repletos de todo tipo de delincuentes. *Al bajarse de la nave de Fugitoid, Casey dice "¡Nos salimos como Vanilla Ice, paz!" en una referencia al rapero Vanilla Ice que participó en la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. *Este episodio está dedicado a la memoria de McKaylee Belle Grampp,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4965862/trivia?item=tr2665043 la hija de tres años de Edward Grampp (un animador informático de Nickelodeon) que falleció en un accidente automovilístico el 12 de agosto de 2015.Girl killed in car accident was ‘light of our life,’ parents say *Raph usó la frase: "No me importa un *********" (I don't give a flying expletivo), una expresión vulgar común que significa "no me importa" o "me importa así de poco". Pero su frase fue interrumpida justo antes de finalizar su estallido verbal cuando Donnie intervino. En las cadenas de televisión de Estados Unidos, incluso cuando se insertan incompletos tales insultos, el mero hecho de que estén claramente implícitos en el diálogo generalmente obliga a que la calificación de TV Parental Guidelines para un programa de televisión sea más alta que la TV-Y7 habitual de esta serie (como TV-PG o TV-14), pero no tan alto como cuando el expletivo se escucha en su totalidad (TV-MA). Sin embargo, este episodio tuvo la calificación habitual de TV-Y7. Referencias Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) de:Beyond the Known Universe en:Beyond The Known Universe pl:Nieznany Wszechświat Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (2012) Categoría:Episodios